


I’m stressed, it’s like distressed but worse.

by storybored



Series: Children of the Barricade [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slight booty call, dick is 19 and ready to rumble, it was kinda Dicks idea to go undercover, joey is 19 and tired, joey might kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: It was nice, Dick didn’t realize just how much he needed this right now. Just hanging out no expectations, no work, no capes. Just hanging out.





	I’m stressed, it’s like distressed but worse.

**Author's Note:**

> ASL is in italics

_**February 5, 2016, National City, California** _

Dick knocked on the door, hearing Roscoe bark and growl. Joey opened the door and smiled at him,”Thanks for seeing me.”

“ _No problem, what’s up?_ ” Joey snapped at Roscoe to get him off the couch and went back to cleaning his ninjato and pulled out the sig sauer and began to disassemble it.

“I just needed to get out of Gotham and Blüdhaven.” Dick sat down on the couch,”And I wanted to see you.”

“ _Where?_ ” Joey looked up at Dick,” _This got anything to do with Jason?_ ”

Dick buried his head in his hands and whined,”I don’t know. I need help. I can’t do this alone.”

Joey stood up and sat next to Dick, _”Is this about the stuff with the Light?”_

Dick nodded,”I need to get the information. If I lose Robin, What will I do?”

Joey rested his head on Dick’s shoulder,” _I’ll go undercover. Work with Dad. Sportsmaster is getting up there in the years. The Light will be looking for a replacement._ ”

Dick’s head shot up,”No. Your dad would kill me. I can’t risk it, plus what training do you have going undercover?”

“ _I’ve been working with the CIA since I was 14, I can handle it.”_ Joey signed,” _What’s the worst thing that could happen?_ ”

Dick stood up,”You could die! And you blood would be on my hands. I can’t be responsible for my friends’ death.”

Joey pursed his lips,” _Then what’s the plan, Dick?_ ”

“I’ll go undercover. Like I did before, create a new identity lie again, fake my death, fool everyone long enough to beat them. I need the information.”

“ _Got a better idea?”_ Joey sighed,” _ANyone you can trust on the team?”_

“My other option is retired. I don’t want to drag them back into this.” Dick said rubbing his eyes.

“ _SO what? You fake your death? Put the new guy through the crap of having another dead mentor, of Batman having to bury another son?”_

Dick stood up and began to pace around the living room,”I won’t risk you, if I do it it’s only me at risk only me who bears any responsibility. Can we just not talk about work anymore?”

Joey sighed,” _Is that the only reason you came?”_

Dick sat down, slumped on the coffee table,”No, I just couldn’t be in Blüdhaven anymore.”

“ _Wanna watch crap TV? I tivo’d My Strange Addiction.”_ Joey signed gesturing to the tv.

“You know me so well.” Dick laid across his lap as Joey pulled up an episode that had a person who loved balloons and someone eating clay masks. 

“ _I mean this shit is weird and this is coming from someone who’s dad looks like a pirate.”_ Joey remarked.

Dick laughed at that, as Joey carded his fingers through Dick’s hair. Dick’s phone was going off, and Dick leaned forward looking at it, numerous texts from Wally and Roy. Checking up on him since seeing Kaldur after he defected. Dick put his phone on silent, as he settled back in Joey’s lap. He looked up meeting Joey’s vibrant green eyes, unsettlingly green, with flecks of yellow spattered through them. One wouldn’t notice the yellow unless they were constantly staring into Joey’s eyes. Joey raised an eyebrow as Dick lifted himself on his forearm and kissed him. Joey pulled DIck into a sitting postionand bunched up Dick’s plaid button up. Joey pulled away and the unspoken question passed between them,” _Are you okay? Is this okay? Do you want this?_ ”

Dick nodded and straddled Joey who lifted him up and began to carry him to the bedroom, the natural athleticism allowing the two of them to remove most of their clothes without properly disentangling.   


_**February 6, 2016** _

Dick groaned as he sat up, stretching his tense muscles, the old scar tissue protested, causing his shoulder to twing and him to growl. He felt a chilly hand brush past his back and he looked back at Joey looking at him concerned,”I’m fine it’s just old injuries. I need to get back to work.”

Joey grabbed his wrist as Dick began to hunt down his pants,” _Don’t keep throwing yourself into your work, you might come back up and find that Dick Grayson doesn’t exist anymore. That you lost who you were trying to save the world._ ”

“I can do work as Nightwing that I couldn’t do as Dick Grayson.” Dick said pulling his wrist from Joey’s grasp.  
“ _The world will continue on without Nightwing, it has before. It did when you were Renegade, it continued when you were a child._ ” Joey started to sign before Dick grabbed his hands stopping him mid motion.

“I have responsibilities to the team, I can’t abandon them because my booty call thinks I work too much.” Dick said causing Joey to scowl at him.

“ _Your booty call knows how much you gave up to keep your team running efficiently, most of your classes, trying to enroll in the academy, a social life with people who don’t wear a cape or have a assassin for a father. Your booty call worries that you're burning the candle at both ends.”_ Joey rolled his eyes when Dick opened his mouth to speak,” _Let me finish, something else will give. Just make sure you have everything under control and not that fake control you like to say you have.”_

Dick pulled on his pants, and began to head out of the bedroom to hunt down his shirts,”You’re very bossy.”

Joey huffed and threw a pillow in Dick’s direction, nearly nailing him in the head, causing Dick to laugh as he found the rest of his clothing and headed out the door, as his phone vibrate with a text from Joey,’ ** _You love it.’_**


End file.
